Nostalgia
by MentesMuyDiferentesCreador
Summary: Realmente nunca pensé llegar a sobrevivir en este tipo de situación... Todo esto comenzó el 1 de Octubre de 2023. Todo estaba tranquilo... Un típico día lluvioso de otoño... Pero, la gran diferencia, fueron esas malditas bombas que cayeron aquel fatídico día. Fueron aquellas bombas que desataron a aquellos horribles monstruos.
1. Prologo

Realmente nunca pensé llegar a sobrevivir en este tipo de situación...

Todo esto comenzó el 1 de Octubre de 2023. Todo estaba tranquilo... Un típico día lluvioso de otoño... Pero, la gran diferencia, fueron esas malditas bombas que cayeron aquel fatídico día. Fueron aquellas bombas que desataron a aquellos horribles monstruos.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que todo esto empezó y debo admitir que estoy ¡harto! de que mis ojos vean tanta roja matanza.


	2. Episodio 1

Episodio 1: _**[[**_ _ **Un nuevo comienzo**_ _ **]]**_

A estado lloviendo dos días consecutivos... A sido un completo fastidio puesto que he caminado esos dos días sin descanso alguno, por esta carretera infestada de eso horribles monstruos. Lo bueno, es que hoy, parece que no piensa llover... Por el momento.

Por mucho que le de vueltas al asunto no le veo lógica, desde que deje aquella ciudad, no he vuelto a encontrar ningún lugar donde pueda conseguir provisiones, como; comida y agua. Ya que en este estúpido mapa, debí de haberme encontrado con una gran ciudad hace mas de media hora...

—Según esta brújula, estoy yendo al... ¿Noer-

Fui interrumpido por un grito grueso y ronco... Me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, sentí un miedo incondicional era simplemente horrendo aquel ruido. No tenia ninguna duda, ese ruido solo podía ser de una sola criatura. Solo me había encontrado tres veces con aquel horrible monstruo y dos de esa veces, casi me mata... Voltee lentamente y claro, tenia que tener razón, me gusta tener la razón siempre, pero en este tipo de casos, sencillamente lo odiaba. Era una "Last Sound"... Sin pensarlo dos veces, desenfunde mi revolver Rhino 60DS Magnum, no era la armas mas precisa o rápida del mundo, pero si que era muy potente.

Ese horrible monstruo ya había dado ese gran grito, mas de los suyos no tardarían en venir a ayudarle. Tenia que matar al infectado de un solo disparo, ya que si fallaba, seria muy difícil tenerla a tiro nuevamente... Para suerte mía casi todos ellos son ciegos, pero no del todo. He hecho experimentos probando su capacidad visual y tienen un alcance de tan solo de 10 a 50 metros, por suerte ese que tengo frete a mi, parece no prestarme mucha atención. Supondré, que es uno de los pocos, que no pueden ver a larga distancia.

—Ja, creo que hoy tuve un poco de suerte -. lo dije lo mas bajo posible, ya que aunque tengan muy mala visión, tienen un muy buen oído.

Guarde lentamente el revolver en su funda, di media vuelta a mi mochila para sacar así mi M16 con una mira X20 y de la misma mochila saque un silenciador que rápidamente equipe a la misma M16.

Me recosté rápidamente del pavimento, con la M16 colocada en mi hombro y con mi dedo índice listo para apretar el gatillo. Estaba apuntando directo a la cabeza de mi objetivo... ¡Diablos! realmente lo pensé dos veces antes de disparar, ya que si por casualidades de la vida fallaba ese tiro, ese monstruo en menos de 5 segundos ya estaría al lado mío. Supongo que lo hago por que no quiero que alguien se tope con algo así, como paso con mi padre hace ya un año.

Tal ves no sea la mejor persona del mundo pero, en este preciso momento tengo suficiente munición para matar a cientos de esos monstruos y por el momento, matare a los que se me topen por el camino, como ellos hicieron con mi padre. Claro, "armas" es lo único que tengo en mi mochila en estos momentos y no es que no las necesite ¿Pero, de que te sirve tener con que defenderte, si podrías morir deshidratado en cualquier momento?

Sin pensarlo mas, dispare y gracias al silenciador no cause ningún sonido... Y efectivamente di de lleno en la cien de aquella Last Sound.

Suspire, haciendo que mi cuerpo se aliviara. Simplemente digamos, que me libre de otro peso de encima...

—Bueno, supongo que tengo que seguir caminado...

Guarde la M16 nuevamente en la mochila y sin demorarme mas, comencé a caminar de una vez por todas. Ya estaba perdiendo de por si mi tiempo, sin saber cuanto tiempo mas voy a tardar para encontrar aquella ciudad que me decía el mapa...

—Extraño mi teléfono, antes solo tenia que decir donde quería ir y simplemente me lo indicaba...

Volví a ver el mapa... Pero, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo se hace para saber que el mapa esta bien colocado? mire furtivamente el mapa buscando cualquier cosa que me sirviera de algo... Y si que lo encontré. En la parte superior izquierda, había una especie de estrella que tenia al norte en la parte superior... Y por lo que vi en el mapa, recorrí casi 288 Km dirigiéndome al lado inverso donde quería ir...

—¡Maldita se- -. Quería desahogarme gritando, pero claro, no quería que me escuchara ninguno de esos monstruos. —Bueno, por lo menos tengo una buena noticia.

En el mapa, salía un pequeño pueblo a por lo menos un kilómetro, tardaría por lo menos 10 minutos, no mucho. Y lo mejor, es que después de ese pueblo, hay otra ciudad, no tan lejos. Era perfecto, después de conseguir provisiones en aquel pueblo. Inmediatamente me dirigiré a esa ciudad...

(...)

En efecto, en poco tiempo ya estaba enfrente de ese pueblo...

 **Fin del Episodio 1**


	3. Episodio 2

Episodio 2: **[[El pueblo]]**

En efecto, en poco tiempo ya estaba enfrente de ese pueblo...

Cuando por fin llegue, había un cartel un poco deteriorado, con el nombre de aquel pueblo. Realmente no le di mucha importancia al nombre, lo que si note, fue lo que decía debajo de aquel cartel... "Cuidado con los muertos".

—Claro, Como si no fuese suficiente con las personas...

Realmente no creía que eso fuera escrito recientemente, por lo tanto la mayoría de aquellos monstruos, ya habrá abandonado el lugar. Bueno, o al menos eso creía, ya que cuando estuve en ese pequeño pueblo, lo primero que me encontré fue con uno de ellos... Por suerte es un "infectado"... No son veloces, su capacidad visual es de apenas cinco metros, son a los que menos importancia tienes que darle... Pero claro, los infectados, si se juntan muchos, es muy difícil desacerté de ellos.

Agarre mi cuchillo, lentamente me acerque aquel infectado y de un solo movimiento clave mi cuchillo en su cien, haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo... Observe a mi alrededor, pero no pude divisar ningún otro infectado.

Proseguí a seguir mi camino, a ver si me encontraba con una tienda o un mini-súper... Como después de dos casas doble en la esquina.

—Mierda...

No dude en devolverme a la otra calle, recostando me de la pared con la respiración un poco agitada... Volví a asomarme pero, esta vez, con mas cuidado.

—Son... ¿diez? no, son trece infectados y un Boomer... Ja genial

Seria sencillo, los boomers... Tengo una gran historia con esos grandes y explosivos monstruos. Tan solo tenia que disparar le y por lo menos la mitad explotaría junto a el, estaba servido en bandeja de plata. Pero... ¿Qué hacían tantos infectados en un solo lugar?

—¡Ayuda, por favor, alguien ayúdeme!

Me lleve una gran sorpresa por el gran grito que dio aquella persona, no podía creer que hiciera tanto ruido, si seguía así, terminaría con una horda imparable de esos monstruos a su alrededor y nadie querría salvarle... Pero, por lo menos mi pregunta, tuvo su repuesta.

—Ja, soy un completo idiota...

Rápidamente di vuelta a mi mochila, de la cual saque mi M16. Sigilosamente sin dar mas preámbulos al asunto, me dirigí al centro de la calle y apoyándome de mi rodilla, puse mi M16 en mi hombro, con mi dedo en el gatillo dispuesto a disparar. Apunte directo al estomago del Boomer, apreté el gatillo y de un solo disparo, exploto, llevando se con el a la mitad de los infectados...

Suspire un poco permitiendo me relajar un poco los hombros.

—Van siente, faltan seis...

Todos aquellos infectados voltearon a mi dirección, no por que me hubieran visto, si no por que ya sabían de donde había surgido aquel disparo.

—Siguiente objetivo...

Relaje mi mano y rápidamente ajuste la mira a la cabeza de unos de los infectados. Dispare, penetrando directo en el cráneo.

—Listo

Recogí rápidamente mi M16 guardando la nuevamente en mi mochila, puesto que ya era una estupidez disparar con una mira X20, en una distancia tan corta. Desenfunde mi Revolver y rápidamente, me acerque a uno de los infectados, acercándole el cañón a la cara. Y sin dudarlo dos veces, dispare.

—¡Bang! dos... ¡Bang! tres... ¡Bang! cuatro...

Era tan sencillo, solo tenia que apretar el gatillo y listo... Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho hace un año...

—¡Bang! cinco...

Ya había eliminado a todos los monstruos del lugar, antes de seguir tenia que revisar rápidamente cuantas balas me quedaban en la recamara de mi Revolver... Y por lo visto, me quedaba una bala. De mi mochila saque unas cuantas balas y las fui colocando una por una. Escuche como se abrió la reja de aquel lugar donde se había escondido aquella persona.

—G-gracias por salvar me...

—Claro, no hay problema... -. dije aun concentrado en el revolver

—¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

—¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre? -. dije ya terminando de cargar mi ravolver

Cuando me propuse a ver, aquella persona que había ayudado... Era, una ¿mujer? por la impresión me quede viendo la por unos segundos, tenia una camiseta negra, unos pantalones militares y unas botas rusticas... Lo mas extraño es que tenia una Beretta px4 tamaño compacta en su funda, supongo que no tenia munición, puesto que no mato a ninguno de aquellos monstruos... Pero, si se da la casualidad de que tenga munición, podría haber matado a eso infectados, puesto que una Beretta px4 de tamaño compacto tiene la capacidad de quince balas...

—¿O-ocurre algo? -. dijo preocupada

—No es nada, solo que tenia tiempo sin ver a alguien... Vivo... -. dije riendo un poco

—Supongo, muchos pasaran por lo mismo

—Si... Eso creo...

Me levante del suelo recogiendo mi Revolver y al mismo tiempo enfundándolo. Agarre mi mochila colocando me la en el hombro, pero claro, por poco y se me olvida lo que vine hacer...

—Por cierto, ¿sabes de un lugar donde pueda conseguir agua y algo de comida?

—Pues... A una cuadra de aquí hay un mini-súper

—Genial, eso debería de bastar...

—¿Podría preguntarte un cosa?

—¿Que?

—¿Por que me salvaste?

—Bueno... No lo se -. dije sonriendo le

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!

—¿Qué? ¿quieres que te diga "te rescate, por que es el deber ser"? pues lamentablemente no fue así, simplemente te ayude, por que me gustaría que hicieran lo mismo conmigo algún día... Simplemente eso -. dije un poco triste

—Lo siento...

—No, discúlpame, yo fui quien se deprimió con sus propias palabras -. dije sonriendo le forzadamente. —Por cierto, soy Jackson

—Soy Clara, mucho gusto en conocerte -. dijo sonriendo me

 **Fin del episodio 2**


	4. Episodio 3

Episodio 3: _**[[**_ _ **El vehículo**_ _ **]]**_

—Clara... Espero y nos volvamos a ver, pero por los momentos, yo me largo

—Espera, ¿ya te vas?

—Si, apenas consiga algunas provisiones, me largo

—¿Por que no vienes conmigo? pareces alguien con mucha experiencia

—No, gracias... No es por ofender pero, es mas que obvio que estas en el grupo de los militares

—¿Te preocupa que te rechacen? tranquilo, dudo mucho que lo hagan

—No es por eso... Hay una persona hay que no me gustaría volver a ver

—Oh... ¿Quién es?

—No importa mucho... Bueno, ya me largo, espero y tengas suerte

Me di media vuelta empezando a caminar por la calle, dando le la espalda a aquella chica y alzando mi mano al aire me despedí de ella. Camine por la cera hasta alcanzar las dos cuadras y efectivamente como dijo la chica había un mini-súper prácticamente intacto... Cuando estuve enfrente de la puerta de el mini-súper, tuve un problema existencial con la puerta, ya que en este punto ya aquellas puerta que se abrían "mecánicamente" ya no servían de nada.

Quería entrar en aquel mini-súper, pero no podía romper el vidrio... Bueno, de "poder" si podía, pero no quería causar ruido sin saber que se encontraba dentro de el mismo. Podría entrar por la puerta trasera, la típica puerta que decía "Exit" con letras blancas y fondo verde. Empecé a caminar a paso lento a la parte trasera de aquel mini-súper... Me sorprendí al ver a una camioneta ¡completamente nueva! rápidamente me acerque a la misma y abrí la puerta del piloto...

—¡¿Tiene todo el combustible? genial!

Pero claro, le faltaba la llave... Este era un vehículo muy nuevo, no podría hacer lo típico que hacen en las películas de ladrones y prenderlo conectando los cables.

—Que mal, yo quería conducirlo...

Ya decepcionado por lo del vehículo, me dispuse a entrar por la puerta trasera... Me salve, esta si que estaba abierta. Abrí lentamente la puerta, detrás de ella habían dos infectados... No eran tantos, lentamente entre en el lugar, cuidadosamente me acerque por la espalda a unos de ellos y rápidamente con mi cuchillo deje una gran herida en su cien. Lo agarre para que no se desplomara en el piso he hiciera ruido que alarmara al otro infectado, deje al infectado en el suelo y nuevamente me acerque al ultimo infectado.

De un golpe preciso, deje mi cuchillo clavado en la parte baja de su mandíbula, haciendo así que se desplomara en el suelo.

—Uf, cada ves lo hago mas fácilmente...

Por cierto... Si hay un vehículo con el combustible prácticamente lleno, cabía la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos infectados tuviera la llave. Unos tenia un uniforme de trabajo blanco con un nombre en el mismo, el cual decía John.

—Lo siento, John...

Empecé a revisar tanto sus bolsillos como pude... Pero, no encontré absolutamente nada. Me levante, dirigiendo me al otro sujeto a probar suerte, este sujeto tenia puesto un traje de trabajo negro, con una corbata roja... Empecé a revisar por dentro de sus bolsillos pero, no pude encontrar nada.

—Espera...

Alce su chaqueta y como pensé en la parte trasera tenia un bolsillo...

—¡Mierda si, tengo la llave! -. dije muy emocionado

Realmente, desde que comenzó toda esta mierda, nunca he tomado un vehículo... Esto estaría genial, además ahora podre coger mas provisiones de lo normal.

—Bueno, ahora tengo que agarra algunas cosas he ir me de este lugar

Agarre unas bolsas plásticas y con ellas empecé a recoger algunas cosas. Pace por la sección de "enlatados" nunca me gustaron las comidas enlatadas pero, tienen mas durabilidad que otras cosas y una ves hay, agarre; frijoles, zanahorias, pepinos, jojoto, de hecho era la única lata de jojoto... Y por ultimo, algunas que otras sardinas. Después de eso, me fui a la sección de "bebidas" y una ves hay, solo me concentre en agarrar agua... Camine hasta el auto que había encontrado, abri la puerta de los pasajeros y hay meti las bolsas plásticas.

Cerré la puerta, para luego meterme en el asiento del piloto del vehículo... Era un asiento de cuero negro, el simple hecho de recostar la espalda y el cuello era mas que relajante. Ya decidido, saque de mi bolsillo, la llave que había encontrado en aquel infectado y sin dudarlo metí la llave dándole una vuelta...Para luego escuchar el leve rugir del motor.

—Esto va a ser genial -. dije muy emocionado

Agarre suavemente el volante con mi mano izquierda y con mi mano derecha coloque el vehículo en retroceso. Con la suela del zapato apreté suavemente el pedal, así dando le vuela y proseguí a poner al vehículo en primera. Para luego empezar a arrancarlo... En poco tiempo ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento de aquel mini-súper, solo maneje por unas tres o cuatro cuadras y ya estaba fuera de ese pueblo avanzando en la carretera a dirección a aquella ciudad al este...

—No quiero que nada salga mal...

 **Fin del episodio 3**


	5. Episodio 4

Episodio 4: _**[[**_ _ **La ciudad**_ _ **]]**_

No tarde mucho en estar al frente de aquella ciudad, se notaba mucho la diferencia de ir a pie a ir con un vehículo, me pude desplazar con mas facilidad, pero debo admitir que hubo un momento en la carretera que me sentí un poco tenso, puesto que era mi primera ves conduciendo uno y fue muy difícil maniobrar por los autos que se encontraban en la intersección de la autopista. Pero por lo menos el momento de estrés había terminado... Por el momento.

Comencé a adentrarme en aquella ciudad con el vehículo en primera a unos 25 Km/h y de ves en cuando lo bajaba a 15 Km/h cada ves que pasaba al lado de un infectado, nada grabe. Eso si, se notaba que iba bastante lento, pero era preferible puesto que no quiero tener a ningún infectado detrás mío ya que si tenia a uno detrás mío en poco tiempo ya tendría cientos en un santiamén... Como a unas siete cuadras tuve que girar al este o mejor dicho a la derecha, puesto que había un autobús de cárcel impidiendo el paso y que paraíso me tuve encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina, había una horda de infectados.

Era mas que obvio que no podía retroceder por que podrían atraer a mas de uno por el rechinar de los neumáticos y no me iba arriesgar a que en la multitud hubiera una Last sound y en el peor le los casos un Tank. Abrí lentamente la ventana de arriba del vehículo, para luego pasar me para los asientos de atrás y ya hay me asome divisando el lugar.

Pude divisar los mas comunes, pero lo que mas me preocupo fue ver a un Taipod... No me enfrentado a ninguno, ni quisiera hacerlo, no son tan rápidos como son las last sound, pero sus piernas son lo suficientemente largas como para dar un paso de un metro setenta y sus brazos son delgados, pero lo suficientemente largos como para utilizarlos como látigos contundentes. El que tenia a vista media como dos metros y diez centímetros. Era el que mas me preocupo de ver entre la horda, los demás eran Boomers y alguno que otro infectado arriba de algunos vehículos.

Volví a dentro del vehículo para sacar de mi mochila la mira X20 de la M16 y utilizar la como un prismático. Viendo nuevamente por la parte de arriba de el vehículo y viendo con la misma mira X20 observando cualquier alternativa para poder pasar por hay, pero estaba completamente plagado de ellos... Hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención y fue que donde estaba la horda era donde se encontraba una estación de armamento publico o simplemente una tienda de armas. Y algo que no pude evitar notar es que desde lejos había alguien en la parte superior de esta tienda de armas haciendo señas hacia mi con un espejo...

—¿Enserio tienen la mínima idea en que situación están?

Volví adentro de mi vehículo para luego sentarme en el asiento de pasajeros al lado de mi mochila... Voltee a ver la misma mochila para luego meter mis manos y buscar cualquier cosa. De hay saque unas siete granadas y una Mini-Uzi con una recamara modificada de unas 40 balas.

¿Era suficiente para matar a toda esa horda? si podía matar primero a el Taipod me alegraría el día y luego a los boomers eso solucionaría un poco las cosas... Pero ¿Qué are con los infectados que estarán por las ceras y subidos a los vehículos? podría lanzar alguna que otra granada, pero seria demasiado para solo unos infectados podría solo utilizar la Mini-Uzi...

—Si, creo que con eso estará bien...

Alce mi cabeza decidido, agarre mi M16, rápidamente le equipe la mira X20 y le puse otro cargador de 30 balas. Con esto estaría mas que listo, me asome por la parte superior de mi vehículo y poniendo la culata de la M16 en mi hombro puse mi dedo en el gatillo listo para tener un objetivo a la mira. Moví furtivamente la mira hasta tener a la mira a el Taipod y sin darme cuenta vi sus mandíbulas eran increíblemente grandes con los dientes tan sobresalientes que habían destrozado sus labios. Me recorrió un escalofrió por toda mi espalda por un segundo, sacudí mi cabeza varias veces para no pensar en el tema, volviendo apuntar a el Taipod y sin darle mas preámbulos al asunto apreté el gatillo.

A lo lejos se vio como se desplomo el gigantesco Taipod, me libre de el problema principal, ahora a por los boomers, moví mi mira hasta unos dos infectados donde había uno justo en le medio de toda la carretera, de un disparo rápido y silencioso el Boomer exploto haciendo una reacción en cadena con los otros Boomers, hubo por lo menos unas siete explosiones consecutivas que se llevaron a todos los infectados de la carretera. Había terminado con casi todos los infectados, era un alivio y solo me faltaba los que se encontraban en las ceras. Realmente si fuese por mi, ni siquiera les prestaría atención y pasaría de largo. Pero había gente hay, a veces casi me creo que soy buena persona, cuando mataría a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino.

Volví a dentro del vehículo y agarre unas dos granadas para no tener que lamentar después no haber traído alguna... Y la Mini-Uzi para deshacerme de uno que otro infectado. Luego de agarrar eso empecé a salir del vehículo. Cerre la puerta y lentamente fui avanzando... Vi como al otro lado de la calle salió volando por mas de siete u ocho metros del suelo un automóvil.

—¡Boom!

Hubo una explosión en la otra cuadra, claro, proveniente del mismo auto móvil. Mientras que de esa calle se asomaba la enorme silueta de un monstruo que tenia la suficiente fuerza como para lanzar un auto como si fuera papel. A lo lejos pude ver al enorme monstruo, no puedo confundir ese gran y gigantesco infectado. Era un tank...

—Ya metí la pata

—¡AWRG! -. rugió el enorme infectado a lo lejos empezando a correr hacia mi

—Pero bueno, si ya la metí...

El gigantesco infectado arraso con todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino haciendo que volara por los aires.

—Vamos hacerlo bien ¿no? -. dije sonriendo

Comencé a correr hacia el enorme monstruo y el mas que evidente no se iba a detener a mitad de camino. Mientras mas avanzaba ese infectado, mas destrozos hacia, hubo un momento en el que agarro a un infectado cualquiera y lo lanzo hacia mi dirección, pero solo tuve que moverme unos centímetros para esquivarlo por los pelos.

Mientras mas me acercaba aquel infectado, mas se aceleraban mis latidos hasta un punto en el que sentía que se iba a salir mi corazón, era simplemente la adrenalina que sentía en el momento, era excesiva. Tenia a unos diez metros de distancia con el infectado, el gran infectado lanzo un contundente golpe hacia mi... Rápidamente me deslice por el pavimento pasando por de bajo de sus piernas, a lo cual el gran monstruo queda confundido por mi desaparición repentina y empieza a ver furtivamente para todos lados. Yo me reincorpore rápidamente a la situación y desenfunde mi cuchillo de su funda y dando me la vuelta me dirigí hacia el gran monstruo saltando. De un salto decisivo hacia el, me aferre de su espalda y con el cuchillo hice una gran incisión en medio de su nuca, para luego agarrar una de las granadas y quitar el anillo con mis dientes.

Luego de todo ese proceso, metí la granada en la incisión que había hecho con el cuchillo y claro, paso seguido el gran infectado se dio la vuelta lanzando me por los aires. Y este no es el caso en el que caes en una fabrica de almohadas, pues no, caí de lleno contra el parabrisas de un auto haciendo que me clavara algunos vidrios en la espalda.

El enorme infectado se fue percatando de mi posición, seguido de eso dio un enorme rugido... Pero extrañamente se quedo en silencio por un momento. Para dar paso a una gran explosión haciendo que se expandiera su cabeza y toda la sangre se esparciera por las paredes del lugar.

—¿Que te pareció, imbécil? -. dije un poco adolorido, pero aun asi con una pequeña "sonrisa" convinada con una mueca de dolor

Comencé a pararme de aquel parabrisas de ese automóvil con dificultad, sentía unas punzadas en toda mi espalda y un dolor increíble que no podía soportar. Lleve una de mis manos a mi espalda para tocar una de las heridas, cuando volví a llevar mi mano al frente vi mi mano llena de sangre... Mucha sangre.

—Ahora... ¿Cómo voy a curar esto?

Tengo que pensar mas antes de hacer estas cosas, termino con mas cosas malas que buenas al final... Pero bueno, lo bueno es que estoy con vida.

Me heche unas buenas carcajadas apoyado en la puerta de uno de los automóviles.

—Creo que ya he superado a los cuentos de mi viejo... Ese estúpido viejo~

Empezaron a acercarse unos cuantos infectados a mi alrededor haciendo un circulo, estos estúpidos infectados a veces pareciera que tuvieran un cerebro. Se me abalanzo uno intentando clavar sus mandíbulas en mi cuello, pero rápidamente con la Mini-Uzi metí el cañón en su boca y rápidamente apreté el gatillo haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo.

—¡Disparen! -. dijo un sujeto a lo lejos con otras cuatro personas

Acto seguido se escucharon múltiples disparos, que claramente dieron a su objetivo, los infectados. Cada ves había menos y menos. Hasta que llegaron a un punto que todos yacían desplomados por toda la carretera. Era un alivio saber que no me habían disparado a mi... Pero de pronto aquel sujeto que había dado la orden, desenfundo un arma apuntando directo a mi. Desconocía el fabricante de esa arma era simplemente extraña, su cañón era un simple tubo de acero oscuro y su armazón era muy compacto.

Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi torso, baje la mirada... Era un maldito dardo tranquilizante, esto debía ser una maldita broma, les ayudo y ¿esto recibo?

—Mierda -. dije comenzando a sentir los efectos de aquel sedante

Comencé a tambalear hasta llegar a un punto que no podía ni caminar, me desplome sobre mis rodillas y paso seguido termine tendido en el pavimento boca abajo. Esto no parecía ser muy buena señal...

 **Fin del Episodio 4**


	6. Episodio 5

Episodio 5: _**[[**_ _ **Gente**_ _ **]]**_

—Viejo, sujétate bien...

—Como si me fuera a soltar, idiota

Dijo mi padre al borde de un puente a punto de destruirse, rápidamente lo levante con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, puesto todo lo que habíamos caminado mas de ocho horas para no ser victimas de esa horribles bombas...

—Vamos, tenemos que seguir -. dije recuperando el aliento

—Claro... -. dijo mi padre aun exhausto

El puente comenzó a derrumbarse, a lo cual nosotros empezamos a correr hasta estar a salvo de el derrumbe de aquel puente. Acto seguido empezamos a caminar, no teníamos mucho tiempo, normalmente las bombas empiezan a caer a las 7:00 p.m. nos retrasamos mucho con ese estúpido puente y ahora solo nos quedaba una hora para alejarnos de el radio de explosión de esas bombas.

—Creo que ya estamos a salvo en este lugar... -. dijo mi padre viendo a los alrededores

-Si, eso creo... Pero de todos modos tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche

—Ves hacia halla -. dijo apuntando hacia los arboles, a las profundidades del bosque

—Estarás bromeando ¿verdad?

—Nunca lo hecho, ahora deja de quejas y empieza a caminar -. dijo empezando a adentrarse en aquel bosque

—Enserio que a veces no te soporto... -. dije comenzando a caminar detrás de el

—Si no fuera así, dudaría que soy tu padre -. dijo entre carcajadas

—Si, un poco... -. dije riendo con el

No sabia realmente el "por que" del adentrarnos en este bosque, pero mi padre nunca se equivocaba y esta no seria una acepción, puesto esta que después de unos 20 minutos nos encontramos con una cabaña de los guarda bosques... Este estúpido viejo siempre tiene algún truco bajo la manga. Ya se estaba ocultando el sol y todo se estaba volviendo muy oscuro.

—Pasaremos la noche aq-

A lo lejos se escucho un grito perturbador, tan grueso que alerto a mi padre en un momento.

—¿Que fue eso? -. dijo preocupado .

—No lo se, pero sea lo que sea esta muy cerca

—Vamos, debemos entrar, ahora

Cuando entramos... ¡Por dios! era una masacre, todos los guardabosques estaban todos muertos, pero lo mas extraño era que no eran por heridas normales... Eran garras, podría haber sido un oso o cualquier otro animal. Pero era imposible que esas heridas fueran hechas por un animal común, es como si una espada fuera cortado sus estómagos hasta volverlos puré, un animal nunca haría tal cosa.

Nuevamente mi padre y yo escuchamos ese gran y perturbador grito, pero esta ves lo escuchamos tan cerca... Pero tan cerca, que era evidente que estaba a unos pasos de esta cabaña. Ya eran las 7:00 p.m. y claro, esas estúpidas bombas no tardaron en volver a caer. Aun cuando estaban esas bombas a mas de 50 o 60 kilómetros se escucho su gran estruendo... Haciendo que tanto mi padre como yo tambaleáramos y calláramos en el piso de madera.

Pudimos escuchar como se derrumbo la puerta principal de la cabaña después de que cayeran las bombas... Pero no fue eso lo que no llamo la atención, fue el crujir de la ya vieja madera del suelo que nos indico que ya no estábamos solos. Rápidamente mi padre dejo su mochila en el suelo y desenfundando su revolver Dragon apunto a la única entrada que comunicaba con nosotros.

Poco a poco se acercaba mas ese crujir de la madera y mientras mas se acercaba mas nerviosos nos poníamos. Cuando estuvo a vista aquella silueta... Parecia humana, lo cual era extraño, mi padre bajo su arma pensando que era un ser humano y sin dudarlo le hablo.

—¿Estas bien amigo?

Pude ver como goteaba sangre al piso, lo cual me llamo mucho la atención llevando mi mirada a su rostro. Esta sangre provenia de su madibula y eso no era todo, de sus manos salía aun mas furtivamente. Estas manos salían largas garras llenas de sangre, sin pensalo dos veces intente advertirle a mi padre... Pero fue demasiado tarde, esta criatura de un salto se abalanso sobre mi padre para luego encajar su quijada en el cuello de mi padre.

Quede en shock por un minuto observando como la espelusnate bestia dejo a de morder a mi padre para luego dirigir su atención a mi. De un un salto se abalanso sobre mi, pero mi padre se levanto rápidamente y envistió a esa horrible criatura.

—¡Disparale!

—Pero...

—¡Que los hagas!

Ese gran grito de mi padre me despertó de golpe, rápidamente desenfunde mi revolver Rhino apuntando directo a la cabeza de esa horrible criatura... Mi padre se aparto de esta y lentamente se acostó en la pared de la habitación posando su mano en su cuello el cual estaba emanando mucha sangre.

—P-padre...

—No te voy a mentir hijo, esto no pinta nada bien

—¡¿Qué dices? esto no puede terminar así para ti! ¡¿Ya olvidaste todos las historias que me dijiste? tu eres imparable! -. dije con los ojos cristalizados

—No intentes darme esperanzas, ya estaré retirado, pero aun puedo reconocer a un muerto cuando lo veo...

—T-tu no puede acabar así... T-tu eres el Dragon, el héroe que salvo a miles de vidas -. dije llorando. —Tu eres mi padre

—Lo siento, pero creo que mi camino termina aquí... -. dijo cerrando sus parpados para no volver abrirlos

—¿Papa? ¡¿Papa?! ¡¿Papa?!

( ... )

Desperté de golpe, con la respiración un poco agitada, solo había sido un sueño... Solo un estúpido sueño. Me he intentado levantar, pero por puro reflejo volví a donde estaba, puesto que note que estaba en una cama rodeado de varias personas que estaban discutiendo por quien sabe que...

—¡¿Por que lo has sedado? ya de por si eres idiota hermano, peor a veces sobre pasas tu propia estupidez! -. dijo la chica que estaba a un lado de la cama de donde al parecer estaba acostado

—Pss, como si me importara alguien al que apenas conocemos y además, podrás ser mi hermana mayor, pero no te pases de la raya hermana -. dijo aparentemente el hermano de la chica

—¡Ya vasta ustedes dos, son hermanos por dios ¿Cómo podéis pelear tanto! -. dijo un sujeto a la derecha de la habitación

—No los reproches, si no lo hicieran dudaría que fueran hermanos -. dijo entre risas una mujer al lado este sujeto

—Si, eso creo...

Me levante lentamente de la cama, para luego coger a la chica del cuello, realmente no quería matarla ni nada por el estilo, pero tenia que tener algo con que poder "chantajear" por si tenían alguna especie de arma.

—¡¿Qué hago aquí?! -. dije aun agarrando a la chica

—Ch-chico, cálmate, no queremos hacerte nada -. dijo el sujeto un tanto preocupado por la chica

—Ves lo que te dije, no podíamos fiarnos de el -. dijo el hermano de la chica entre dientes

—Yo debería de decir lo mismo, después de ayudaros con esa horda me habéis sedado ¡¿Como coño queréis que me tome eso?!

—D-disculpa a nuestro hijo, es un tanto... Imprudente -. dijo la mujer a la diestra de ese sujeto

—Además si te fuéramos hacer algo malo, no te hubiéramos curado las heridas que tenias en la espalda... -. dijo la chica que tenia cautiva, un tanto entre cortada... La estaba apretando mucho

Es verdad, ahora que lo noto, no siento dolor alguno en mi espalda, aun recuerdo los vidrios que me encaje en la espalda en aquel momento y si no me falla mi sentido del tacto tenia unas vendas al rededor del torso... Era cierto, me habían ayudado. Exceptuando al idiota ese.

—L-lo siento -. dije soltando aquella chica, a lo cual ella empieza a toser, se me paso un poco la mano. —Realmente lo siento... -. dije apenado por mi comportamiento

—Te podrás disculpar después de esta paliza -. dijo el hermano de la chica en un intento de acertar un golpe a mi rostro

En un movimiento rápido, agarre este brazo y con mi rodilla di de lleno en su estomago haciendo que este se desplomara en el suelo para darle un golpe en la cien desmallando lo.

—Pero valla que eres imprudente, además si alguien me debería golpear por mi comportamiento debería de ser ella misma -. dije llevando mi mano a mi nuca

De la nada esta chica a dado una patada en mi estomago, realmente no me afecto mucho puesto que prense un poco mis abdominales. Me sorprendió el acto de esta chica, pero a la ves me agrado que fuera alguien decidida.

—Buen golpe -. dije sobando mi estomago

—Gracias -. dijo sonriéndome

—Pero enserio, disculpa por el comportamiento de nuestro hijo -. dijo apenada aquella mujer. —Por cierto, ahora que ya has despertado ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?

—Me llamo Jackson... Y ¿ustedes?

—Yo soy el padre de estos dos, me llamo Jhon -. dijo el muy "expresivo"

—Yo soy su madre, me llamo Estela -. dijo sonriente

—Bueno... Yo soy su hija y me llamo Jena, mientras que el tarado que esta en el suelo es mi hermano Mark

—Claro... Es un gusto en conoceros, pero quiero saber si tenéis mis cosa... -. dije preocupado

—Si, están en nuestro pequeño estacionamiento -. dijo Jhon un tanto despreocupado, era alguien muy tranquilo a mi parecer

—No te preocupes, tu vehículo esta intacto -. dijo Jena un tanto confiada a mi parecer, acabo de intentar "ahorcarla" y esta como si nada

—Eso es un alivio, pero exactamente ¿Dónde estamos?

—Esta en mi negocio -. dijo Jhon un tanto orgulloso. —Puedes estar tranquilo, este lugar esta mas fortificado que un bunker

—No es eso lo que me preocupa ¿habéis revisado mis cosas?

—¿Por que?

—Tengo algunas cosas personales hay, muy importantes

—No me digas que... -. dijo Estela viéndome pícaramente. —Ay, estos jóvenes -. dijo muy sonriente Estela

—Espera... ¡¿Que? n-no, es lo que piensas!

—¿Entonces?

—Simplemente dejémoslo en que es algo importante para mi...

—Como quieras...

—Pero dejando ese tema de lado ¿Quién eres? -. dijo Jena acercándome precipitadamente

—¿C-como que "quien soy"?

—Bueno... Realmente fue impresionante como tu solo arrasaste con esa horda y para terminar venciste a ese gran monstruo

—¿Gran monstruo?

—Ya sabes ese monstruo que te lanzo por los aires -. dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos de iris verde

—¡Ah! claro, hablas del Tank -. dije mirando para otro lado

—¿Tank?

—Es un pasatiempo que tengo, los clasifico por nombres y a esos los llamo "Tanks"

—Entiendo, pero esa no fue mi pregunta...

—Claro... Realmente no era alguien muy importante, soy un soldado que aspiraba a ser como a mi padre -. dije confesando de corazón

—Yyy ¿Qué era tu padre?

—Un capitán de escuadrón... Especificando, los dragones rojos...

—¡Espera ¿los dragones rojos?! ¡¿Esos dragones rojos?! -. dijo Jhon impresionado

—Los mismos -. dije sonriendo le

—¡¿Tu eres el hijo de el capitán condecorado con el mayor honor, la placa de de oro de cinco estrellas?!

—Si...

—¿Donde esta el ahora? -. dije Jena interrumpiendo a su padre

No quería responder, era algo que aun no quería admitir, que mi padre hubiera muerto por una Last Sound y no tenia el por que decírselos, pero de alguna manera, me sentí en la obligación de decírselo.

—El... Ya no esta en este mundo -. dije un tanto desanimado

No respondió nada, solo digamos que todos también se desanimaron por aquel comentario, solo bastaron pocas palabras para que todo se volviera callado y se formara un silencio incomodo para todos. Yo interrumpí ese silencio, puesto que yo lo había creado y no quería hacer que este momento se volviera mas extraño de lo que ya era.

—Pero dejando eso de lado ¿me podrían quedar esta noche aquí?

—¡¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí?! -. dijo Jena sorprendida

—¿Es una molestia? -. dije confuso

—N-no para nada ¿verdad madre? -. dijo Jena mirando a Estela

—Bueno, eso lo dirá tu padre -. dijo mirando a Jhon

—Creo que te echaron el peso enzima Jhon -. dije mirando lo también

—Bueno, por mi no hay problema, mientras no te moleste dormir en el sofá -. dijo cruzado de brazos

—No tengo problema con ello, pero ¿me podrías decir que hora es?

—Bueno, no se la hora exacta, pero mas de las seis deben de ser -. dijo señalando hacia una ventana, la cual estaba con unas cortinas rojas

Me acerque a estas y rápidamente las abrí las cortinas para luego ver que estas ventanas tenían un vidrio blindado de por lo menos siete a diez centímetros y además por fuera tenían barras de acero. En efecto este lugar esta muy bien fortificado como dijo Jhon. Pero dejando de apreciar la ventana, empecé a ver atreves de esta y por lo que vi, la carretera estaba llena de cadáveres de infectados, los cuales eran los que había matado, pero estos no los podría haber apreciado de no ser por la luz grisácea que emanaba la luna.

Pues si... De noche es mas que obvio que es.

—Pues gracias por la información... Y tengo otra duda -. dije aun viendo por la ventana

—¿Cual? -. dijo Jhon dudoso

—¿Tu negocio tiene alguna apertura superior?

—Si, tiene una y esta fortificada... ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

—No se si lo podéis notar, pero puede ver los ojos de unas Dark look desde aquí...

—Y ¿eso que es?

—¿No lo saben?

—Si lo pregunto es por algo...

—Bueno, son unos infectados que pueden ver en la plena oscuridad y son muy buenos escalando. Tengo tiempo que no me enfrento a uno de estos, pero son muy propensos a estar en edificios puesto que son lugares muy oscuros por la falta de electricidad en las luces.

—Pero si pueden ver en la oscuridad ¿no les molestaría la luz? -. dijo Jena interesada en el tema

—Pues si, pero no solo la del sol, cualquier tipo de luz

—¿Entonces podemos utilizar linternas?

—Bueno, las linternas son efectivas para nublarles la visión, pero solo por un tiempo, la luz solar es mas efectiva, pero claro, no podemos tener siempre esa luz así que una luz mas concentrada serviría de mucho

—¿Como la luz de un puntero laser?

—Si, algo parecido -. dije sonriéndole

—Bueno Jena, se que te encanta hablar con el chico nuevo, pero ya es hora de que te acuestes -. dijo Estela ya saliendo de la habitación

—Esta bien mama... -. dijo empezando a salir de la habitación

—Por cierto ¿Qué hago con el? -. dije apuntando a Mark

—Déjalo hay, total esta en su cuarto -. dijo Jena ya saliendo de la habitación

Realmente no quería dejarlo hay, así que lo cargue hasta su cama para luego arroparlo con una sabana que estaba por hay. Acto seguido salí de esta habitación para luego encontrarme con una sala con un sofá increíblemente grande, con una televisión de plasma de 52 pulgadas obviamente inútil, pero era impresionante como habían mantenido su hogar después de todo lo que a pasado. Claro, ellos no tuvieron la desgracia de estar cerca de el radio de las explosiones. Lo cual deberían de estar contentos por ello... Pero bueno, no quiero pensar mucho en ello, así que sin darles preámbulos al asunto me lance al gran sofá acomodándome a mas no poder, por primera ves en un año podría dormir en un lugar sin ninguna preocupación. Me quite mis botas y mi camiseta... No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, solo era relajante pensar que no pasaría absolutamente nada, estar en un lugar donde sepa que podre vivir otro día... Como estar nuevamente en mi hogar.

—Me agrada estar aquí...

Y no solo eso, esta gente es muy buena a pesar de estar en esta situación de mierda. Me agradan mucho, podría preguntarles si podría quedar me con ellos un tiempo y ayudarles con algo a cambio. Seria genial si accedieran, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, puesto que nos acabamos de conocer, así que ya veremos mañana. Cerré mis parados para luego comenzar a dormir...

 **Fin del episodio 5**


	7. Episodio 6

Episodio 6: _**[[**_ _ **Despedida**_ _ **]]**_

Abrí lentamente mis parpados para luego alzar mis brazos y poner mi muñeca a unos veinte centímetros de mi rostro y observar el reloj de mi muñeca y a simple vista pude ver que eran las seis en punto...

Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano aunque tenga un sueño de los mil demonios.

A jalones me levante, estruje mis parpados con mis manos en un intento de ver un poco mejor y sin mas, me coloque mis botas y mi camisa.

—A ver... -. dije viendo la habitación. —Debería de ser fácil encontrar el estacionamiento ¿no?

No tarde en empezar a lo que a mi parecer era la puerta que restaba, no era ninguna habitación en la que hallan entrado Jhon, Jena o si quiera Estela y efectivamente no lo era, esta contenía una escaleras que daban hacia abajo.

—¡Bingo! -. dije alegre

Sin pensarlo mucho comencé a bajar las mismas... Pero estas no guiaban hacia el estacionamiento si no al negocio de Jhon. Arriba era un hogar abajo una tienda de armas, bueno, supongo que debí de suponerlo, pero ¿donde esta el condenado estacionamiento?

Volví a ver furtivamente el local de Jhon y vi de todo tipo de armas colocadas en estantes, pero ni indicios de donde pueda estar el estacionamiento.

Aunque no me importo pasarme un rato por los estantes, no niego que Jhon vendía muy buenas armas.

—Son armas muy nuevas... Son buenas, pero poco interesantes -. dije indiferente, hasta que la vi —¡Wow! mira lo que tiene entre manos, una Mini-gun este bebe pude hacer destrozos en un santiamén -. dije manteniendo un poco el humor

Pero que suerte, al lado del estante de la Mini-gun estaba la puerta que posiblemente podía ser del estacionamiento.

Sin preocuparme mucho abrí la puerta dispuesto a entrar... Pero...

—¿Que haces? -. dijo una voz atrás de mi, un tanto débil, supongo que por la hora

—Pues... Buscando el estacionamiento -. dije para luego voltear y ver a... Jena

—Ve por esa puerta y hay esta -. dijo estregándose sus parpados y no la culpo es muy temprano

—Bueno... ¿Gracias?

—De nada... Pero ¿que quieres hacer?

—Solo pensaba buscar un par de cosas en el auto -. dije llevando mi mano a mi nuca

—¿Que cosas?

—Bueno... Ya sab... -. no pude terminar puesto que mi estomago me interrumpió dando un pequeño "rugido". —Yyyy hay esta tu respuesta -. dije un poco avergonzado, realmente tenia hambre, pero no era lo que realmente pensaba hacer yendo al estacionamiento

—Oh... Pues no es necesario, de hecho me levante para hacer el desayuno ¿me acompañas?

—¡Claro! -. dije contento, por fin podría comer algo

—Bien, vamos a subir

Apenas lo dijo se dio media vuelta para empezar a subir, proseguida por mi claro. Apenas estuvimos arriba nos dirigimos hacia la cocina que de hecho no estaba tan lejos...

—Bueno -. dijo para luego dejar un bostezo en el lugar. —¿Que quieres comer?

—¿Que quiero comer?

—Si...

—Realmente no quiero abusar de ustedes... Apenas y los conozco

—Entonces yo elijo... Voy hacer algo de carne roja con una ensalada ¿esta bien?

—Supongo...

Ella, de la nevera, saco una muy buena pieza de carne, pero esperen... ¿Como es que la nevera aun sirve?

—¿Como la nevera aun funciona?

—¿Ah? ¿esto? simple, la nevera tiene una batería conectada -. dijo un poco cansada

—Entiendo... Por cierto ¿te molestaría que yo hiciera el desayuno? te ves desde hace rato un poco cansada -. dije un poco preocupado

—No me molestaría -. dijo bostezando

—Entonces... ¿Me das espacio?

—¿Esta bien? -. dijo dudosa

Se fue de la cocina para luego irse al sofá y quedarse acostada...

—Bueno... ¿Que haré? -. dije sonriente

( ... )

Después de un rato había terminado de coser la carne roja y aun que no me lo creía tenían miel, con la cual la combine con la carne para que quedara jugosa y suave. Mientras con la ensalada hice una combinación separada de los vegetales combinándola en una especie de pastel.

Era la primera ves que hacía algo así, pero me había quedado genial.

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto lleve los platos a la mesa, preparando todo para que todos pudieran comer y de hecho cogí las botellas de agua que estaban en mi vehículo para luego servirlas en vasos.

—Todo listo... -. dije muy entusiasmado para comer

Me acerque a donde Jena, para luego mover un poco su hombro y levantar la a ella y con un poco de suerte lo había conseguí...

—¿Uh? -. dijo mas dormida que despierta

—Vamos, levántate que ya esta listo el desayuno, ademas tienes que levantar a tu familia

—Esta bien, ya voy...

( ... )

Después de un rato estábamos todos reunidos en la mesa de la sala, para luego comenzar a comer...

—¡Valla! esto esta delicioso -. dijo Estela muy animada

—Si que sabes cocinar -. dijo Jhon disfrutando de la comida

—Pss, no esta mal para un idiota -. dijo el hermano de Jena

—Esta delicioso -. dijo Jena sonriente

—Me alegro que les guste, pero apartando eso, quería decirles que me voy hoy

—¡¿Que?! -. dijeron todos sobre saltados

—Realmente me gustaría quedarme un tiempo aquí, pero realmente no creo poder darme ese lujo -. Dije llevando mi mano a la nuca. —Lo siento...

 **Fin del episodio 6**


End file.
